Ash's Destiny
by Bramblepaw
Summary: A young kittypet named Ash hears about a forest fire. Can this kittypet change her whole life to fullfill her dream? Her destiny? Can she create a new warrior forest before it's to late? Rated T just in case. Review please! :
1. Chapter 1

Ash quickly smiled as she heard her Twoleg call for dinner. She went to her food bowl and started to eat the chow inside. She had a small amount of milk, then she drank some water. Then the gray cat trotted into the living room and looked outside the window. _I have heard about those warrior cats. I wonder how I'd do if I were one. _Ash thought.

One of the smaller twolegs, the daughter, Gage looked at the TV screen as she watched one of the popular shows, _American Idol. _ "Mom, there is school closings! We have a 2 hour delay tommorow!" Gage shouted to her mother in the kitchen, who was making the twoleg dinner.

"Wait, why?" The mother, Tara, asked.

"I dunno." Gage replied. Tara ran to the television and turned on the news channel. Ash watched them carefully. What were they doing?

"Oh my goodness. There is a forest fire! And, they found dead bodies of cats! Most have been wild ones..." Tara sighed.

Ash watched. She saw an orange cat. _That's Firestar, I think. _She thought. But now, the whole warrior forest was ruined, and she would never have her chance of being a warrior.

The gray cat padded over to her bed to take a nap. But then, she realized, she could make it.

She could make the new warrior forest.

Her ears perked up as she heard the door slam. "How was the game?" Tara asked her husband, Marcus, and her son, Eric.

"It was awesome! We won." Eric said, taking off his team jacket. "Yeah, the score was 82 to 76." Marcus said.

"Well, I heard that the Rocket's are a pretty good basketball team, but I know your team will beat them." Tara smiled.

Eric nodded. "Go panthers!" He laughed.

Gage ran over to her family. "There is a forest fire... And tons of dead cats were found. Only one survived. And they all smelled like one thing, and their was piles of dead birds and other things." She told them.

Ash wanted to tell them that it was the warrior forest, but she couldn't. They wouldn't understand her. Unless if they had some type of gift, but probably not.

The cat got out of her bed, unable to fall asleep. She looked out the door window as she saw a twoleg with a box.

Ash meowed. Was she gonna get put in that box and get taken away? No! Ash scurried into the living room and hid under the table as Tara walked to the door.

"Hello, Sarah." Tara said. Sarah was one of the older neighbors.

"Hello Tara, I am moving a couple of towns away. And I don't have a place that poor Violet to stay. Do you mind taking care of her? I want her to have a good home..." Sarah sighed.

"Sure. Come here Violet..." Tara said as she took the black cat out of the box. She had green eyes.

The cat trotted around and finally went into the living room. "Hello!" Ash quickly greeted the new cat.

Violet smiled. "Hi. I am Violet, who are you?" She asked, curious to know about her new house-mate.

"Ash." Ash replied. "Have you heard of the warrior forest? Well, it got burnt down. So... wanna help me... make a new one?" Ash asked.

Violet nodded. "I have always wanted to escape from Sarah to be a warrior cat, but I never got the right chance. She barely leaves the house." She mewed.

"Here, we can talk more about it over here. I don't think our housefolk would want to her us keep on meowing to each other." The gray cat suggested.

Gage looked down at the two cats, knowing what they said. "Mom... can cats talk?" Gage asked. Tara replied a no.

_I could have swore that I heard them. Was the forest fire the warrior forest? I am gonna go see... _Gage thought. Maybe she had a gift.

"Can you guys really talk?" Gage whispered as she ran into the hallway. Violet and Ash turned around. "Did I just hear you talk?" Ash asked.

Gage nodded. "We can both... talk now. What is a warrior forest?" She asked, demanding to know what it was.

Ash took a deep breath. "A warrior forest is the thing that burnt down. They have Clans, packs. Full of cats. Lots of cats like us know about it." She said.

"I can help. I can get a boy cat to breed with you guys. Then, we can run away from home and try to find a forest. I can go in my bike. And it has a big bucket in back, so all of you, even the kittens will have enough room. We'll find a forest, then, I can build a house out of wood. I can then help you find cats..." She said.

"All you need is to help us find a forest." Violet said.

"Okay." Gage said. Gage ran upstairs for a second, and came downstairs with her piggybank. "I have more then enough to buy you guys a boy cat." She said. "But we got to keep him secret." She whispered.

Violet and Ash nodded.

Gage quickly ran into the kitchen and told her mom she was gonna take a quick spin on her bike before dinner. Tara approved and Gage ran to Violet and Ash. She quickly took the two cats and ran out the back-door.

"Stay with me." Gage said. The two cats nodded. She dropped them on the ground and started to walk to her bike. Her bike had more of a... trunk. She opened the small door to the 'trunk.'

"Get in." Gage said nicely. Violet and Ash hopped in and Gage put on her helmet, then rode away.

"Wow... it is busy here." Violet meowed. Only Ash could hear her, since Gage was focusing on driving the bike.

Ash nodded as Gage made a turn into a parking lot. "Here we are." Gage said. "Go behind a couple of trees and _don't _move." Gage whispered. The two nodded as they ran behind a bush.

Gage walked in and found a orange cat. "Is this a boy?" She asked the sale's lady. She nodded.

The girl quickly picked him up and placed him on the counter. "How much?" Gage asked.

"$29." The sale's lady, Nicole said. _That's less then I expected. _Gage thought. She took out a fifty dollar bill and placed it onto the table.

"Your change today is $21. Have a good day." Nicole said, handing Gage a twnety dollar bill and a one dollar bill.

"What do you wanna be called?" Gage asked the orange cat. "Apple." The orange cat replied. "Okay..." The 10 year old girl said. "Violet! Ash! Meet Apple. Your breeding partner." Gage said. "Wait. So I have to have both of them become kits... then my mate is future?" Apple asked. Gage nodded.

"Okay. So, um. I guess I'll be both of your mates. Um... Have kits!" Apple said.

Gage and Apple watched closely.

Did Apple say something magical?

"Kk-its!" The two said. The two licked their three kits, each.

"Apple... how... did you do that?" Gage asked.

Apple shrugged. "I dunno."

"Wait! It might be a sign. It might mean that one of these kits will lead one of the clans. Or two..." Violet said.

Apple, Gage, and Ash nodded. Apple licked Gage and Ash. "Violet has to be right!" He smiled.

After Apple licked her, Gage suddenly had whiskers. "What...?" She said. "Let's go home..." Apple said.

Gage quickly got on the bike and Apple, Violet, Ash, and the kits got into the trunk. Gage droved as quickly as she could back to her house.

Tara noticed Gage as she got home, and she noticed Violet, Ash, and... this new cat.

And Gage's whiskers.

"Gage! Why do you have whiskers, and why do you have these cats out with you?" Tara shouted.

Gage opened the door. "I can't tell... mom." Gage said. Suddenly, she had a brown tail. "Gage... what is happening?" Tara asked, strictly.

"I don't know, mom! Apple licked me and... I got whiskers." Gage told her mother. Suddenly, Gage's eyes went black, then they were ice blue, with a black oval in each eye. Her hair fell off, and her skin was replaced by brown fur. Gage grew two extra legs, her hands turned into paws, her nails turned into claws, and she shrinked. Then, her ears faded and up came cat ears. Gage started to breath out of her small mouth as her nose got replaced by a pink, cat nose.

Gage was now a cat.

"Call the police!" Tara yelled as she saw her daughter as a cat. Violet ran outside and took the six kittens inside, and gave Ash her three.

Gage looked up at her mother, then said, "It is my destiny to be a cat."

Tara could not understand her daughter.

"Can you understand me, Gage?" Tara asked. The brown cat nodded.

"Well... I want you to go out. We can't take care of ten cakes, Gage. All of us love you... just, go out into the wild." Tara said, tears in her eyes. Gage nodded and licked her mother, and the cats trotted outside.

Gage's blue eyes took the last glance of her house. Her mom, her dad, and her brother.

"Bye..." Gage meowed, then she stepped out of the house as the door softly shut behind her.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Whoever reviews gets an Ash plushie. C:**


	2. Chapter 2

Gage looked at Apple, Ash, and Violet. "We all have to have warrior names, and a leader." Ash said. "I can be the leader for now." Ash mewed.

Gage nodded. "So what's my name? Gagemoon?" She said.

"I don't know yet, but not Gagemoon." Ash said.

"Okay." Gage said. "Not until I become leader though will I name you all. I have to find somewhere where I can find nine lives." Ash said.

Apple looked at Ash. "Let's look!" The orange tabby said.

"Got it." Ash said. The ten cats ran off.

Gage looked to her left and noticed a big cave with a diamond on it that looked like a star. "What about that?" Gage said.

"That's it! I know it, I got a dream from Leafpool, a former medicine cat, she became a warrior, then she died in the fire. She told me in my dream that the cave with the star crystal is the one." Apple said.

"Thank-you Leafpool." Ash whispered in blessing. She entered.

"Fall asleep." Apple whispered.

"Uhh, okay?" The gray cat replied. She laid down and closed her eyes. She awoke to nine StarClan cats.

One stepped forward. Firestar!

"Are you, Firestar?" Ash said.

The orange tabby nodded. "Of course."

Firestar touched to Ash's nose. "With this life I give you compassion. Judge as much with your heart as your mind." He said. Then he stepped back.

Brambleclaw stepped in front of Ash. "I'm Brambleclaw, the deputy of ThunderClan." He said.

He touched her nose. "With this life I give you endurance. Use it to keep going, even though you feel as though all hope and strength have left you. Endure it. Have faith in your own strength." Brambleclaw said.

Tigerheart stepped up to her. "I am Tigerheart, warrior of StarClan, former warrior of ShadowClan." He said, and touched her nose.

"With this life I give you a humor. Use it to lighten the burdens of your Clan and to lift the spirits of your Clanmates when despair threatens. You will know when to use humor to help you." Tigerheart whispered.

Ashfur stepped up to her.  
"Be nice to the forest, Ash. I'm Ashfur, murdered ThunderClan warrior." He said.

Ashfur touched her nose.

"With this life I give you hope. Even on the darkest night, it will be there, waiting for you." He said.

He started to back off.

"Ashfur, stay with me." Ash suddenly whispered.

The other eight gasped.

Ashfur sighed, and walked off to the other ones.

"Ashfur..." Ash called sadly.

Crookedstar entered her vision. "I'm Crookedstar, former leader of RiverClan." He said.

He touched Ash's nose.

"Is RiverClan all wet?" Ash whispered.

He stopped, nodded, and touched her nose again.

"With this life, I give you courage. You will know how to use it." He said, then walked off, releasing his nose from hers.

Jayfeather stepped up to Ash and touched her nose.

"With this life I give you patience, you will need it." He said, then walked off.

_Only three more lives until I'm Ashstar. _Ash thought.

Blackstar stepped up to her.

"With this life I give you trust. Believe in your Clan and in yourself. Never doubt that you know the right path to take." He mewed, and walked back off as quick as he could.

Bluestar walked up to Ash.

"With this life I give you love. Cherish your Clan as you cherished your kits, for now they all are your kin." She mewed, and walked away.

A last cat came into view, Leafpool.

"Hi, Ash. Tell Apple I said hi." She mewed.

Ash's eyes widened. "Leafpool?"

The brown tabby nodded.

"Thank-you for the direction." Ash said.

"No problem." She smiled.

Leafpool put her nose to Ash's.

"With this life I give you pride, so that you may know your own worth and the worth of your Clan. Ash, we are counting on you. For now till forever, you will be named Ashstar." Leafpool annouced.

They all cheered for Ash- now Ashstar.

Ashfur stepped up to Ashstar. "Why do you want me to come with you?" He suddenly asked.

Ashstar gulped. "When I looked into your eyes I saw love. But I guess it can't be, but it's okay. I have kits, and I need to take care of them and my Clan." She said.

"Thanks for the life." She added.

Ashfur nodded.

"So you like...loved me?" He asked.

"I still do and I will forever, but that doesn't mean I can have a mate." Ashstar sighed.

Ashfur looked at her. "We can be mates! I can come to you every night in your dreams." He said.

Ashstar shook her head. "I'm sorry Ashfur. If you somehow come to my Clan, then of course I'd be your mate, but, I can't, it won't work." She sighed.

"Okay, nice knowing you. I will come down to you. Just wait." Ashfur said. "And that's a promise." He added.

"But that promise can't ever come true until I'm here." Ashstar said.

"Just wait for me." Ashfur promised.

"Okay..." Ashstar said.

Ashfur licked her and headed back to the other cats.

Ash awoke, as Ashstar.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash, now Ashstar looked at her friends. "What shall we name the Clan?" She asked.

"Maybe LeafClan, in dedication to Leafpool." Apple suggested.

Ashstar nodded. "Great idea. I am Ashstar, leader of LeafClan." Ashstar said proudly. Why not PromiseClan though, in remembery of her true love, Ashfur?

Ashstar gulped, not to think about that now.

"Here, my kits." Ashstar whispered, and she put two on her back and held one by the scruff and padded off. Violet did the same.

Gage didn't have kits yet.

Apple looked at the area they were heading to. "Crystals, like the den. Must be Leafpool's sign for us." He said.

Ashstar nodded.

They walked until they noticed the perfect place. A big field, the size for one Clan. There was room for four Clans, and a lake in between it, just like the regular forest.

"Welcome to home." Ashstar whispered.

She found a rock. "This'll be the meeting place. I'll call this the CrystalRock, to go to whenever there is a meeting. So, all Clanmates able to catch prey and fight like they were reborn, come gather to the CrystalRock for a Clan meeting." She said.

She let her kits down.

"Well, first to name you all. Gage, please step forward. For this time on, you shall be known as Grapefrost, warrior of LeafClan. Violet, for this time on, you shall be known as Violetleaf. Apple, for this time on, you shall be known as Applefeather. Violet and me will name our kits. Violetleaf, I want you to be the deputy of LeafClan. We'll soon find a medicine cat." Ashstar annouced.

"LeafClan!" The cats cheered.

Ashstar ran over to her kits. _Ashfur, these are our kits. _She thought.

She faced the black tom with green eyes. "Nightkit." She said.

She looked at the brown she-cat with blue eyes. "Rosekit." She whispered.

Finallly, the light gray tom with blue eyes. "Promisekit." She said.

Violetleaf had named her kits with Applefeather.

Applefeather named the ginger she-cat Blazekit, and Violetleaf had named the white she-cat Crystalkit, and the black tom Mistkit.


End file.
